Our Institution is a Member of the Gynecological Oncology Group. The overall goals of the group and the Study Protocols are described in the group chairman's grant application. Our Institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our Hospital with the group's Operator Office. It is expected that our participation in group studies will continue at the present leve or increase as our patient load enlarge or as new protocols are approved.